


I Will Believe

by Serenitydusk



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Soft Darkipier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: You've hit a low point and can't quite shake it. Darkiplier decides he can't abide by you being anything but happy....





	I Will Believe

It had gone on for a few days now. At first, Dark just assumed you were tired, though he was constantly encouraging you to relax. But he noticed that you were quiet and his missed your laugh. When he asked, you just say “I have a lot on my mind right now.” and gave him a weak smile. But when Wilford couldn’t even coax a grin out of you, Dark knew he had to do something. He wasn’t good at ...comforting. Seduction, of course. Manipulation. Like it was breathing. But ...for you, he would try. 

“Let’s go out. Do something, get out of the house.” Dark, as usual, was dressed impeccably. He hoped that a change of scenery would perk you up a bit. 

“No, thanks. I just wanna stay home tonight.” You were in your ...comfy clothes. Soft, warm...and not clingy, with your hair pushed back off your face with a hair band. You looked down, toying with the hem of your shirt, sighing as he took your hand, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. 

“We can do that. But you have to let me pamper you.” He held up a finger as you started to protest. “Indulge me, kitten ...please.” 

Dark asked for ...very little. And never said ‘please’. “Ok, but don’t…. Don’t be all...extravagant, ok? Can we just keep it lowkey?” You just weren’t up for being around a bunch of people. Wearing the mask. Keeping the smile plastered on your face. It was just too much right now. 

He gently kissed your hand, “I promise. Understated and comfortable, alright?” He rose then, setting the rest of the house to work. Everything was picked up, put away, scrubbed and cleaned and then ...they got out. Dark, of course, didn’t kick them out, not after all their hard work, but he made sure they were well occupied until late sometime tomorrow. For tonight, it was just you and him. 

He came to get you, “Close your eyes, kitten.” Taking your hand, he led you to the bathroom where the sunken tub had been filled, steaming and full of bubble bath. The room was dim, but lit with flickering candles. Red and pink rose petals led from the door to the tub.

“Dark! I said lowkey!” But….it was beautiful.

“Darling, this is lowkey….” He tapped something on his watch and your playlist came up on the speakers. The one you used to relax and write. “Please….” He bit his lip and you could tell he was trying. “Relax and soak for as long as you want. I’m working on dinner.” He kissed your forehead and left.

“Nothing fancy, Dark! I mean it….” Undressing, you sank into the bubbles with a sigh, though, unwilling to look at your reflection in the mirror and ...glad the bubbles hid...everything. It was then that you noticed the glass of what you thought was wine. You took a sip and almost purred. You didn’t know what it was, but it was heavenly. Light, fresh, just sweet enough and fruity. You don’t know how long you soaked until there was a soft knock on the door.

“Kitten. You haven’t drowned have you?” Dark’s amused voice floated in. 

“Noooo.” Though you were relaxed. Between the warm water and the drink, you felt like you were floating. 

“Would you like another?” He came in, hanging up a robe and towels, still warm and fragrant from the dryer, sitting down at the edge by your feet, picking one up, heedless of the water and bubbles on dress pants, as he began to slowly rub your feet. The tension slowly melted away as he worked his way down one foot, picking up the other one and starting on it. 

“Maybe with dinner. If I drink another one now, you’ll just have to put me to bed.” 

“Alright, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, if you are.” He took the empty glass, and gave you a kiss on top of the head, leaving you to your warm bubbles. 

After a few more minutes, you got out, drying off and felt… a little better. Enough that you put on just a touch of makeup around your eyes and a dab of lip gloss. After getting dressed you headed down to the kitchen and the smell hit you. Whatever it was he was cooking smelled...amazing. The table was set for two with a few candles lit. Dark’s arms wrapped around you from behind, pulling you against his chest. “Ready for dinner?” 

“Yes! I’m starving!” Leaning into his arms, you realized you were for the first time today, having skipped breakfast and lunch ... and sat down as he fixed your plate. Homemade mac and cheese, with a crunchy topping and little bits of bacon throughout. The cheese was gooey and omg, it just melted in your mouth. You chatted, coming out of your shell a bit more, feeling more relaxed and like yourself than you had in days. “This was really nice, thank you.” 

“You say that like it’s over.” Dark gave you a bit of a smug smile, taking your hand and leading you out the back door. You still hadn’t quite figured out how doors worked around here, though, Dark had promised the front door would always take you to where you wanted to go. The back door, however sometimes opened up into the Void, other times, like now, opened up to a beach. It was dark and deserted, but the moon was full, shining down over the waves. You weren’t even completely certain you were on earth, but it was peaceful. Just you and Dark, and beach for miles in either direction. He kicked off his shoes and socks, rolling up his pants leg and walking ankle deep in the waves. “Feeling better?” It was the first time he had mentioned your ...mood.

“Yeah, I am, thank you.” You leaned into him, holding on to his waist as you walked, the waves a lull in the background. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Dark’s voice was soft, but warm in a way that was reserved for no one but you. 

“I just …” You sighed. How do you explain feeling ...this way in your own skin to someone who was perfection? “I wish sometimes that… no one could see me. And before you tell me how beautiful you think I am ...” You glance up at him, “I know. I know you think that. I just don’t...feel it. I don’t feel beautiful.” 

“Then I will believe it for the both of us, when you cannot.” He took your hand and kissed it, as you continued to walk. As the moon sank lower, he brought you back to the manor, dusting the sand off your feet and heading to the living room where Google had installed a state of the art home theater system. Dark had a stack of your favorite movies, loaded and ready to play. By the end of the second one though, your eyes were heavy and you knew you weren’t going to be able to stay awake much longer. But you didn’t want it to end. You were warm, content, and happily curled up next to Dark, who was leaned back with his arm around you. “I think it’s bedtime, kitten.” 

You whimpered a bit, but got up, headed back to your room and crawling in bed. Pulling the covers up to your neck, you looked up at him, “Would you ...sit with me for just a little bit?” 

“Until you fall asleep?” His long fingers brushed the hair back off your forehead. 

Nodding, you sigh contentedly when he laid down beside you, arm around you. Nighttime was sometimes ...the worst. You were exhausted and your brain ran unchecked. But now with Dark beside you, it seemed....manageable. You barely heard it as you drifted off to sleep, “I love you, kitten…” and he kissed your cheek softly, nestling closer beside you.


End file.
